Escondite
by Habana Brown
Summary: Nagi huye de su casa puesto que aún no se siente preparada para ir a la escuela, llegando hasta un parque donde conocera a cierta persona que la hará cambiar de opinión.


**Disclaimer:** _Katekyushi Hitman REBORN!_, así como sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Amano Akira.

* * *

**ESCONDITE**

* * *

Corre, como siempre lo suele hacer cada vez que siente temor. Agitada está y no puede ignorar el cansancio que se cierne por la trayectoria recorrida. Quien sabe a donde ha ido a parar, pero si es lo suficientemente lejos de ellos está bien.

¿Ir?, ¿a dónde?

Le dijeron que ya tenía la suficiente edad para ingresar, pero para ella eso no era bastante motivo para dejar la casa todavía y por ello había escapado.

Después de todo no quería ir.

Dejó de circular veloz por las aceras, estaba lejos de eso estaba segura, tanto como para no reconocer los lugares que tenía ante sus ojos. No siente miedo, la gente que deambulaba por allí parece gentil y amable, así que por esa parte estaba todo bien.

Siguió andando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un parque, no pudo contener la curiosidad de entrar y dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a aquellos juegos solitarios.

Miró en toda dirección hasta localizar los columpios, enmarcó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios para después caminar hasta ellos.

Se detuvo.

Frente a su vista se encontraba un niño. Entreabrió la boca sorprendida por la apariencia de ese pequeño.

Sintió un fuerte deseo de comer un chocolate al ver el cabello avellana que brillaba bajo el sol, beberse un vaso grande de leche al contrastarlos con la nívea piel que poseía y de que dijeran su nombre esos labios que parecían del color de las grosellas.

Dio un pequeño paso para después arrepentirse.

Se dijo mentalmente que sería inútil hablar con él, después de todo no es buena haciéndolo y menos fomentando amistades.

Intentó alejarse hasta que escuchó un sollozo.

Era él, ese niño, estaba llorando.

Fue entonces que se acercó cuidadosamente hasta él para sentarse a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada; sólo se limitó a poner un semblante de tristeza mientras observaba detenidamente la arena que bajo sus pies se encontraba.

— N-no llores — pidió tímida.

Él se quedó sorprendido al escucharla, levantó la carita que tenía oculta entre sus manos. Los rayos del sol dejaban ver con claridad las huellas de un mar salado en sus mejillas.

Que lindos ojos tiene, piensa ella al ver el intenso marrón en sus pupilas; y ante esa mirada sorprendida no puede evitar desviar su rostro apenada.

— ¿P-por qué? — interroga a su inesperada invitada.

Pero no sabe que contestar, a decir verdad desconoce realmente por qué se ha detenido allí a acompañarlo.

Solloza, por que no puede deshacerse del llanto anidado, suspira igual debido al lloriqueo insensato.

— Y-yo, e-este yo — pero no conoce con exactitud lo que debe decir, solo no quería ver a ese niño llorar eso es todo.

— ¿Ah? — no entiende a esa niña que está allí, pero es raro pues ha dejado de concentrarse en lamentarse, aunque no lo haya notado aún.

Se levanta del columpio para pararse frente a ella quien no deja de mirarle con retraimiento marcado.

— Dime, ¿por qué no quieres que llore si tú también lo estás haciendo? — preguntó llevando una sonrisita encantadora en esos labios grana.

— ¿Eh? — sí, no lo había notado hasta que ese niño le preguntó. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, y las lágrimas no paraban de correr de entre sus ojos purpúreos.

— ¿Tú también no quieres ir a la escuela? — se sentó a lado de ella.

Ella solo le observó asombrada, sí así era, no quería asistir a clases por que no se sentía preparada para ir, sin embargo el día había llegado demasiado pronto dejándole sin tiempo para hacerse a la idea. La razón por la que había salido corriendo de casa fue por eso.

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Mi mamá dice que es un lugar muy divertido, y que podré hacer muchos amigos si voy — comenzó a platicarle con una expresión confusa, sonreía pero su mirada lucía aún triste e irritada por las lágrimas derramadas.

— Mi hermano dijo que aprendería muchas cosas — respondió un tanto más tranquila.

— ¡¿Oh?!, ¿tienes un hermano?, eres sorprendente — contestó entusiasmado sin poder evitar levantarse.

La chiquilla no entendió por que el repentino cambio de humor, ahora si lucía en verdad contento, y gracias a ello mucho más tranquilo. Le daba la impresión de ser tan parecido a ese pequeño león de felpa que tenía en su tocador.

Por su parte el niño solo la miró confundido, probablemente estaría sorprendida por su raro comportamiento.

— Lo lamento — dijo enseguida para sentarse una vez más a su lado.

No comentó nada de forma inmediata.

— No importa — repitió casi en un murmullo, pero suficiente audible para el pequeño que sonrió apenado.

Se quedaron allí sentados haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, sin decir nada. La mañana corrió lenta, enviando una oleada calurosa a esos dos que de pronto se encontraban jugueteando en la resbaladilla para enseguida pasarse al pasamanos. Ninguno era más habilidoso que el otro, a decir verdad resultaron ser bastante torpes pero aún así continuaron divirtiéndose, obsequiándose miradas animosas y graciosas.

Pero la tarde llegó, y con ello una separación que no habían meditado en su interior.

Un llamado captó la atención del niño.

— Esa voz… — alzó el rostro, prestó total atención y detuvo el balanceo del columpio.

— ¿Ah? — lo miró confundida, el rostro de aquella personita le daba la impresión de estar absente, extrañada.

— Creo que tengo que irme — habló para bajarse del columpio.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa frase le causó un terror indescriptible, por ello de forma inconciente tomó de la mano a ese niño.

— E-espera un poco más — le rogó olvidándose de esa vergüenza anidada en su rostro.

No contestó, solo la miró impotente, como si no supiera que es lo que debía hacer realmente.

— ¡Tsuna! — escucharon ese nombre resonar en el pequeño parque.

El chiquillo giró el rostro sin soltarse de ella en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

— Dino-nii-san — recitó por inercia el bambino.

— Así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo, ¿eh? — afirmó llevándose la mano hasta esos cabellos dorados que tenía. — hemos estado preocupados por ti.

Se acercó a ambos para mirarles un instante y así poder ponerse encuclillas frente a ambos.

— Has hecho que me preocupe — sonrió afligido. — no vuelvas a escaparte sin decirme nada, ¿sí? — dirigió su mano hasta el mentó del pequeño y así mostrarle en su rostro una expresión de intranquilidad.

— Sí — respondió a un punto en el que pareció querer volver a llorar de nuevo.

— Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, mamá está preocupada y ya es hora de cenar — se puso en pie para ofrecerle la palma de su mano.

— Pero, es que yo no — no tomó esa oferta que le hacía el joven, por el contrario reafirmo su amarre con ella.

El chico sonrió.

— También ella tiene que irse, ¿ves? — le señaló en dirección contraria a la que estaban.

Allí detrás de ellos estaba otro joven que parecía de la misma edad que Dino, pero su expresión era totalmente distinta. Estaba sonriendo, sí, pero por las sensaciones que emitía su rostro provocaban en Tsunayoshi cierta intranquilidad así como una espantosa curiosidad.

— ¡Aniki! — llamó estaba vez la pequeña.

— ¿Te has divertido mi querida Nagi? — habló, y como consecuencia una fascinante voz emitió esa boca encantadora.

Tsunayoshi oprimió la mano de ella, se sentía inseguro pero no por ello intentó escapar.

— Al parecer han estado aquí los dos juntos — comentó Dino.

El otro solo pareció contener una risilla.

— Anda Tsuna, debemos irnos ya, despídete de tu amiga — pidió amable.

No escucho verdaderamente esa petición por parte del rubio, de hecho ya no estaba al tanto de su rededor, solo estaba tratando de descifrar la razón de que los ojos de aquel individuo fueran de distinto color.

Uno como el mismo firmamento que le saludaba por las mañanas cada vez que se despertaba, mientras que el otro de un rojo intenso como las manzanas que siempre le esperaban sobre la mesa durante un desayuno con todos los miembros de su casa.

El joven le admiraba con encanto sin que sus labios le ofrecieran lisonjas encantadoras, solo bastaba con esa intensa mirada para trasmitirle sus deseos a ese pequeño niño de ojos avellana.

Avanzó hasta ellos para inclinar su cuerpo hacia delante tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder acariciar la mejilla de Tsunayoshi.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella — le dedicó una mueca indescifrable para pasar con sus dedos un par de mechones marrones detrás del pequeño oído de Tsuna. Acercó sus labios y le susurró algo que sólo ambos escucharon.

Y antes de que ese joven de cabellos oceánicos lograra aprensar con sus labios el lóbulo de ese niño, Dino había ya jalado de éste.

— No ha sido nada, él ha estado encantado de hacerlo — abrazó el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi con el suyo, mientras respondía a ese otro que le sonreía mordazmente con una mirada desconfiada.

— Ya veo — irguió su figura, cerró los ojos por un momento y enseguida enmarcó su sonrisa.

Por su parte Nagi no comprendía las reacciones de su hermano, de hecho jamás lo había hecho.

Soltó la mano de ese niño para caminar y posarse aún lado de él.

— _Arrivederci_ — se despidió con un elegante movimiento de muñeca ese joven.

Tsunayoshi solo se quedó estático, esa frase, lo que le dijera ese hombre, ¿por qué a él?

En cambio ella le miraba preocupada al tiempo en que se alejaba siendo guiada por la mano de su hermano. En ese lugar se quedaba el niño que se parecía a ella, el mismo con quien podía divertirse sin temor de estropearlo todo; quien no se mofaba de su torpeza o le recriminaba su falta de elocuencia.

No pudo evitar sentir un intolerable dolor al partir.

— Ya está anocheciendo — habló Dino quien enseguida había alzado a Tsuna para llevarlo en brazos. — no estés triste, algún día la volverás a ver.

No respondió, solo deseaba saber si aquello que le dijera su hermano se volvería realidad.

Se abrazó al cuello de su éste para recargar su mentón en su hombro, miró como ese par se perdía a lo lejos en ese camino verde y pedregoso.

Recordó por un momento que no había preguntado el nombre de aquella niña, pero ya tendría de nuevo la oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, para cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por el andar de su hermano mayor, no si antes remembrar lo dicho por ese desconocido hombre.

Si era verdad, entonces él tendría que esperar, pero…

¿Por cuánto más?

* * *

_Owari_.


End file.
